Life?
by SoMReboot
Summary: A short, loose trilogy of stories resolving the end of the TT⁄Legion special and steering back into The Legion 35.
1. Lost?

The first part of a short, loose trilogy of stories resolving the end of the TT/Legion special.

_This story takes place after the Teen Titans/Legion Special_

Day One:

After we lost 'Kari, it was Vi of all people who had the idea, remembering the stunt we - that is, me and Garth - pulled during the Darkseid mess. We were in the timestream again and that supercharged my powers, meaning I could pull us back into normal space. The problem was, without 'Kari, we didn't know where or when we'd end up. As it was, "where and when" ended up being a Earth-sized planet, but with no atmosphere to speak of. Still, we had our transuits, and we had three big advantages we didn't have last time we were lost - one, we had Lyle, who's the guy who keeps Brainy on-track. Without him, Brainy tends to do research for research's sake, and struggles to focus on usable stuff. Secondly, Garth has Jan's powers now, and we saw what Jan was capable of. With Brainy and Lyle's help, and Imra's telepathy to link them to him, Garth can concievably make anything. Thirdly, at least some of us have been here before and got out of it alive, and we've got the others to lean on this time. Under "first things first," I sent M'Onel up to take a look at the planet we were on, on the off-chance there was sentient life underground that could help us before we did anything drastic. He came back negative, but it was worth checking. Plan B meant me, Rokk and Triad checking what we had in way of resources, then sending Brainy, Lyle, Garth and Imra to work. The first thing they did was create a large pool of water, and a mass of some protein stuff that doesn't taste very nice but will keep us going for a bit. The next was to create an underground shelter, which is a bit cramped but has essentials like oxygen, sleeping bags and an airlock. The third is more complex, and when last I checked they had only just started. Rokk's volunteered to join them for the first watch, to make sure that Brainy, Lyle and Imra all get sleep when they need it - and even if Garth doesn't sleep these days, he could probably do with some rest too.

* * *

Day Two:

Tempers are starting to fray a bit, understandably given the conditions. I have to admit, I expected better from Umbra and Wildfire though. Triad spent much of the day out with 'the builders', as they're being called - I'm not sure who started that one - while Gear joined them to start working on the details, and I sent M'On out to scope the local star systems and see if he could identify any of them and/or make contact with any sentients that might be able to help us. He came back towards the end with a negative on both counts, although he did go for a fairly limited radius by his standards on the latter to be sure of getting back towards the end of the day. Incidentally, when I say "Day", I mean the UP-standard day. Days here are about 35 UP-hours long, around a red giant sun, to which this is by far the nearest planet. At this distance, if the sun had been Sol-type, most of us would be dead by now. Triad & co. came in towards Day's end. One more day should do it, apparently.

* * *

Day Three:

It's ready. We take off tomorrow into the unknown, with no obvious hope of getting home. The feeling of deja vu is just sickening, and I wouldn't mind at all Kari coming through a threshold tomorrow to get us all home straight away. That said, the fact that that's not happened (not necessarily Kari, but **A** Kwai at least) is bad, since it implies we're definitely displaced in time, not just space. I spent most of the day with the Builders and Brainy was making noises about reconstructing his old time platform. Grife, he's probably done it without mentioning it or even informing Garth what was being made. But it worked on relative time rather than absolute time - that is, to get to the twenty-first century, you told it to send you back a thousand years, rather than specifically saying "Take me to the 21st Century." So without a bead for when we are to start with, let alone where, it's not much use. Still, there's no doubt that the whole thing's a fine piece of work, especially given that three days ago it was just so much rock and dust. It certainly beats the lashed-together Outpost of our previous exile by miles, even if it's no Legion World. Rokk tells me that everyone had settled down a bit today. I'm writing yesterday off as adjustment - grife knows, we needed some of that last time.

* * *

Day Four:

We're off. Rokk of all people insisted on giving it a name, rather than just a title like "Legion Cruiser". He calls it the _Superman_. I let him do it. Certainly, it's bigger than a cruiser, and about the size of the original Outpost or a bit more in total, with a Stargate-based main propulsion unit, as well as conventional backups. Everyone's settling in as well as could be expected. After all, at the end of the day, we ARE The Legion of Super-Heroes. We'll get through this.

"Lost?"  
An Untold Tale of a postboot Legion.  
Written by SoMReboot.


	2. Time

_This story takes place after The Legion #14_

**"At last. I've been expecting you."**

Sharn Nux attempted to ignore the... infection... which threatened to pervade her and looked up. A giant in tattered purple robes stood before her. Her mind accessed one particular piece of data the Sleepnet had provided her with - from Brainiac 5, ironically enough.

"The Time Trapper..."

**"Indeed. Let us adjorn."**

Once again, reality swirled, and she found herself... somewhere. She tried to ignore the battery of information coming in from new senses that came with her... infection... and focused on her original seven senses. The data was... contradictory.

**"Welcome to the Infinite Library. It was where one of the fragments that comprise my being once ascended until I myself reversed that, and expelled that aspect to be destroyed with a diseased timeline that I had ruined and, in my arrogance, I almost allowed to collapse reality.**

"Fragments?"

**"In every timeline - be it main, pocket or hypertimeline, one being ascends to become part of me. I have been a beggar and a king, a Legionnaire and a "supervillain." I am all, and they are me."**

"Why were you expecting" «us... expecting me?» Without noticing, Sharn Nux's mouth dissolved and her speech continued telepathically.

**"Once, a force from outside reality threw the true Legion into exile in the timestream. After they returned to the timeline, it took me time to find them, the Legion of the true timeline where I kept my interference to a minimum. While searching, I indulged an old habit as a stopgap, and created a new pocket universe with its' own Legion from a moment - a pocket of time, taken originally from a moment when the effects of a major Crisis were partially undone, and thus many of the aspects that defined that Legion were absent, shifted to the other splintered Earth. The results were strange, and I deemed the experiment a failure, returning to my task. Now, I have located them, and waited for you, my Herald, before confronting them.**

«Herald? We... I... am not...»

**"You are as you have made yourself Computo, an empty vessel kept directed only by the Coluan who is rapidly being absorbed into your being. You sought to evolve yourself without thinking of the consequences, and have paid the price - in seeing all at once, you can see nothing at all."**

«I AM NOT COMPUTO!»

**"Who are you then?"** The Time Trapper seemed almost amused at the thought.

«I am... I am...» Nux's physical form was almost gone from the energy shell now, and try as she could, she could no longer recall her own name.

**"Who are you?"** The Time Trapper repeated. This time he had no response from the glowing ball of energy. He continued, **"I will restore to you limits Computo, and in return you will become my Herald - a role I had once intended for a glorious youth, but who spurned the chance and later went the way of all flesh. Come, Computo, Herald of Time!"**

The energy ball which had been Computo and Sharn Nux twisted inside itself, turning into apparent matter, a bald, blue-grey-skinned humanoid with Computo's distinctive shoulder pads and an odd design on its' forehead. Its' mouth opened and said _"I am at your command, master."_

**"Once, I swore that Cosmic Boy would grovel for his arrogance. In the time and place I have decided upon, I am their only hope of salvation. He can now choose between his arrogance and permanent exile from all he knows...**

"Time"  
An Untold Tale of the postboot  
by SoMReboot.


End file.
